


Something Stupid

by Anousie



Series: This Angel Has No Wings [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anousie/pseuds/Anousie
Summary: Another cold, dangerous night in Gotham looms outside of Anita & Jason's apartment. Almost finishing an essay, Anita hears music and footsteps coming from the living room. Jason shouldn't be home right now, let alone in his PJ's lighting candles and filling wine glasses. Just what is he up to?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Series: This Angel Has No Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880182
Kudos: 20





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a beautiful commission piece by the talented artist Symeona Kanellou. Please check out her insta and Tumblr!! I hope everyone falls in love with Anita like I have 🥺
> 
> Song: Something Stupid by Frank Sinatra
> 
> IG: @symeona.kanellou  
> Tumblr: @symeona

It takes three clinks on the inside of Anita's mug of freshly brewed tea for her to hear music playing in the living room. The record player had been purchased just before her faithful trip to Hong Kong. When Jason had found it, he had quietly shuffled in a large box of vinyls from one of his more frequented safe houses.

"I stole them from Bruce." He had said with so much pride Anita couldn't help but snort.

"Ah yes, your greatest evil act to date, Hun. Stealing the Bats music collection." Jay had thrown a pillow her way from his seated position near the coffee table.

The next he spoke was after blowing some dust off a Billy Joel cover. "I'll have you know he was very depressed by it."

Anita bit her lip, God he was such a dork. But she could do him one better: "You could say he was stuck listening to the Blues."

Silence. Then, a deep laugh came from his chest and a large hand beckoned her closer.

"Oh my god, shut up and help me pick a record."

Anita giggled at the memory. It was only 3 months ago that Jason had moved in, but it felt like the two had been living in this small, scholarship paid apartment for 3 years. It was nice to have him with her, she still remembered how scared she was asking him to move in. Walking out of the kitchen with her mug, Anita contemplated between the two doors before her.

The one on the left housed her almost complete essay. She was a week ahead of this assignment as she always was. But the right door seemed much more tempting. Especially with music and Jason's shuffling footsteps hiding behind it.

Upon entering, Anita was met with a living room lit by small candles and Frank Sinatra's voice wistfully fading away to give space for a new song. Jay was in his usual bed t-shirt and cotton, red plaid pants. His hair was tousled artfully and blue eyes shining bright as he fluffed the pillows on their couch. He was obviously acting out some plan of his, she could never mistake that happy look.

Anita leant by the doorframe for a while, Jason was humming softly and kept looking at the back of the slip the vinyl came out of, trying to find the song he was after. Right now, he should've been in his Red Hood gear; getting ready to come into the study and give Anita a sweet kiss before leaping out the bedroom window.

This week had been a run-around for the Red Hood; being in good graces with his family meant more crime to fight and more accomplices to be alongside. Which meant Anita and Jason hadn't spent much time together besides the few moments in the morning before university and the moments after dinner where Jason would prep for patrol.

So, to see Jason fiddling with his shirt and a few wine glasses made it hard for her not to giggle softly. Alerted to her presence, Jason whipped his head up from the coffee table and gave her a big smile, his ears tinting slightly at being caught.

"Didn't hear you come in, Angel. Want a glass?" He gestured, but quickly pursed his lips when spotting her mug.

"After this tea, handsome." Anita met Jay at the coffee table, then grabbed a candle from it, reading the label with a laugh. "Jelly?"

Jay shrugged and wrapped his arms around Anita's soft, cotton-covered waist. "I thought you'd like it." He admitted softly in the shell of her ear, leaving a soft kiss on her neck then her jaw. Anita sighed softly, feeling so warm in his arms, “I do, but I thought you were patrolling tonight?"

Jason pressed their foreheads together, running his hands up and down her waist, scrunching up his shirt she had decided would be hers for tonight. After a few more squeezes he sheepishly responded: "Well I realized we hadn't celebrated your EP release yet." Anita couldn't help but smile at Jay. Oh, how he made her heart melt.

"Jay, I told you it was nothing major."

"But it is!" Jay pulled away in exasperation, Frank Sinatra was now in a crescendo as he walked back over to the record player.

"Gotham's important, Jay." Anita mused as she watched him play with the needle again.

"So are you, and I'd argue much more than Gotham." Then he put the needle down and stood straight, slowly walking over to Anita with a smile, the glint back in his eyes.

"Now, will you do me the honour of a dance?"

Anita smirked; Jason rarely ever danced. Even at her shows, he was the drink and talk type. Or the drink and make sure his 5’5 girlfriend didn't start a smack down in the club type.

_'I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me._  
_And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with m_ _e.'_

Flipping her hair back, Anita waggled a finger for him to come closer. "You better not hold back, Jay." She said taking another sip of her tea.

"When do I ever?" He teased before wrapping both of his strong arms around her body and dipping her back.

_'Then afterwards we'd drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two._  
_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you'_

"Jay, my tea!"

"Hush mademoiselle. Let the music and my embrace take you."

Anita and Jay began spinning and laughing. The wine and weird smelling candles forgotten as they enjoyed the song and each other’s company. It was these moments Jay loved the most. Because she was in them. His love, his angel. Once she started singing, he couldn't help but join her.

_‘The time is right your perfume fills my head'_

He spins her.

_'The stars get red and oh the night's so blue'_

Then draws her close. Anita leans up and kisses Jason's nose. Their eyes crinkle in joy, the idea of patrol and essays far out of reach.

_'And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you'_

Lost in one another.

_'I love you'_

The dance is done and Jay dives in for a kiss.

_'I love you'_

He can taste the tea in her mouth and Anita only just now smells his cologne, now that's something she'd want in a candle.

_'I love you'_


End file.
